


All my Fault

by Ohmygods



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s), Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmygods/pseuds/Ohmygods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank for reading. This will be a lengthy story btw and starts out a bit slow, sorry!</p></blockquote>





	All my Fault

Disclaimer

Rick Riordan owns all rights not I.

Chapter 1

2 days before hand

We were almost there I thought as I looked down at the sea. One way or another we would beat Gaea, we wouldn't go down without a fight. Gaea would go down even if we all died doing it. I was shook out of my musings by Annabeth.

With both of us on guard duty it finally gave us time to talk. We haven't talked since we got out of Tartarus. "Hey Seaweed Brain, I was thinking" "uh oh" I smirked. She glared and punched my arm, "HA HA very funny", she murmured. Then she frowned, "I was…I mean….how do I put this..." she looked leaned on the railing and looked down at the sea below. I stared at her, since when is my Wise Girl speechless.

"I don't know how to feel about all this" Annabeth murmured. "The Tartarus thing is eating me up on the inside. I feel like everything is just dark" she looked away from me with tears in her eyes. I looked at her I knew exactly how she felt, I still felt jittery and the occasional burn in my throat from the flaming water. I knew how she felt but I also knew that we couldn't afford to think about it yet, not with a war on our hands "Shhh, it's going to be okay." I whispered pulling her into a hug. This was the best way. Bury any thought of that horrible place until we were out of harms way. 

"We have each other, we'll pull through this together" I said as I tried to keep my emotions in tack. "I know" Annabeth smiled sadly. She looked like she had more to say but decided against it. She looked at her watch. "Shifts almost over?" I asked She smiled and nodded.

"Hey I'm going to go wake Leo and Jason for their shifts, okay?" Annabeth said. I smiled "Okay Wise Girl, go get some sleep." I replied "Yeah, and Percy make sure you get some sleep too okay" She demanded more than asked. "Yeah I will" I promised.

She nodded her head and walked away from me after she placed her lips upon mine. The wind blew her hair into her face as she walked away. I smiled at her retreating form and remembered that I was now alone with my thoughts for a bit. I really tried to keep the bad thoughts at bay, I tried to push the memories of Tartarus far in the back of my mind. I could do it and convince others I was fine while I was awake, but while asleep was another story.

I paced in silence, for a couple minutes, trying to get some things off my mind. That is until a bouncing Latino and a very tired looking Jason walked on deck. "Hey Jackson, you're relieved go get some sleep" demanded Jason. I glared at him. He just puffed out his chest and walked up behind me. He started pushing on my shoulders. "Yeah, yeah I'm going" I snapped. Jason looked at me curiously, "you okay man, it's not like you to be so grumpy", "Yeah Perce I don't think you should take anymore shifts until you're feeling better." "I'm fine, I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep recently, it's no big deal," I looked at the two of them, "I promise." Both boys looked at me skeptically, "well if you say so" Jason huffed. "Now get to bed" Leo pushed me towards the bunks. "Okay, goodnight guys." Both waved before turning to start their shift.

I walked towards my room. I walked up and opened my door. I stepped into my room and shut the door behind me. I didn't bother turning on the light, my eyes were still use to the darkness of Tartarus. Tartarus, the dark, poisonous environment that smelled of monsters and death. "Uhhh" I moaned. "That's the least of my problems right now" I mumbled. I striped down to my boxers and shuffled towards the direction of my bed. I lay down and snuggled into my blankets.

I thought about what the next couple of days would bring and how there was a chance not all of us would make it out alive. The last thought I had as a dozed off was about Annabeth. It made me sad that she had to go through so much bad luck in the past couples of months, It seemed the the Fates were really out to get us. "Annabeth" I whisper into the darkness, as I faded into slumber with a small smile on my face.

...............

I was shocked awake but the sounds of yelling and loud banging noises. 

I jumped out of bed. Then preceded to trip over my shoe and got a face full of carpet. "Ouch" I groaned. I got up and hurriedly pulled on my pants. I patted my pockets to make sure riptide was there. I didn't bother put on a shirt as I ran to the deck.

I opened the door to the deck with riptide in hand, I saw Leo on fire and Piper and Annabeth yelling at him. Jason was nowhere to be seen and Frank stood in front of a giggling Hazel.

"What in the Hades is going on here," I yelled. They all stopped and turned towards me.

"Pffff, hahahaha" Leo sputter as he patted the rest of the fire out. I looked around bewildered. Jason appeared behind me. "Well look what we have here," Jason laughed. 'You should have seen your face," Leo panted between his laughs.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. Leo scratched the back of his head. "Well you see we're going to reach our destination soon and we thought we would have some fun, before you know our possible doom." Leo grinned nervously. Piper cuffed Leo on the head. Everybody looked around uneasily, sensing troubled feelings, Piper spoke up

"Hey if anybody can make it through it's us, so cheer up guys." Piper announced also confidently.

"Heck yes!" Jason, Leo and Hazel put on big smiles."So let's just cut back a little and relax, we need to relax before we fight." Leo tried convincingly.  
I looked around in disbelief. "I don't know guys.""Awe, come Seaweed Brain, it will be fun." Annabeth pouted with a hint of worry in her eyes.

I thought about it, and decided we'd still be able to watch out for monsters while we relaxed "I guess, but how long until we reach Greece?" I questioned.

"If all goes well, I'd say 6 hours tops." Leo said as he turned towards Festus. "What do you say buddy?" Festus maybe a whirling and then clicking sound.  
"Yep we're right on course." Leo stated. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"As long as we keep an eye out for any baddies, we should be fine, Perce." Leo said.  
"Well then, I'll just get changed." I smiled, and turned towards the bunks. "Don't worry Percy, with Leo the awesome will keep everybody entertained til you get back."

"OUCH, Piper!" Leo screamed as I entered the hall with a smile on my face.

As I got to my room, I found myself thinking that there was chance of not all of us making it back, I thought of all my friends smiling and happy faces. I also found myself thinking about all the thoughts I have harbored away for awhile. Like what I would do after I got back, or how my mom would react and how would I ever be able to pick up my life back up where it left off.

I immediately shook those thoughts from my mind, I didn't need that right now. I needed to focus on one thing at a time, and right now it was on battle.

..................

I didn't really agree on this little party so close to battle, but looking around I realized we all needed it. After weeks of fighting, closing the Doors and then fighting more monsters, they all needed a break before they had to discuss their battle plans before even more fighting.

Their little post-victory party went well, with no monster attacks at all. As weird as it was the closer they got to Greece the fewer monsters attacked them, as nice of a break it was, it had them more worried that there was going to be a Hades load of monsters waiting for them when they got there.

But they shoved those thoughts away as the 2 hour count down had begun. They started suiting up and getting the supplies they would need ready. They went over their battle plans, and what were to happen in the dire situation of a lost life.

Their battle plan was simple enough. There would be 3 groups of two, Frank and Jason would fly, and search for Gaea above while the others would search by foot. When activity was found they would retaliate together as a team.

Or so that was the plan, but plans rarely work out the way they are planned.

..............

By the time we were ready and set, we were almost at the border of Macedonia. We decided that we would fly as close as we could, so we did not have to be on the ground until we really couldn't help it.

We mapped possible water sources, and air exits just in case we started losing our gain on the earth.

With all of our planning done and all our armor on, we reached our destination. We were a little bit off the border of Macedonia and a little bit more off we could see the base of the mountain.

"Well we'll have Frank go off here, and spot any monsters from the air." Annabeth explained. "Then if he finds nothing suspicious, then we'll break off in our groups. Frank and Jason can use their flight abilities to our advantage. Scope ahead and check for traps or ambushes. The minute any of us find anything, either I.M Frank or Jason, to collect the rest of us and then we'll regroup and talk plans. You guys got it?" she finished. With 6 head nods, we started phase 1 of our plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading. This will be a lengthy story btw and starts out a bit slow, sorry!


End file.
